Deep in my Heart - Part 2
by Sarah4
Summary: Part 2 - "A Walk In the Park" Mimi and Sora have a fight and Sora seeks comfort in Jyou... r/r


I forgot to attach a disclaimer to Part 1, sorry. . Uh, I don't own these characters (Or do I?!), I'm just using them for this story. "Deep in my Heart" *is* mine, however. If this story is like anyone else's (which it probably is), no infringement is intended. You know the drill, here's Part deux. ~.~****

  
  
  
  


**Deep in my Heart: Part 2- "A Walk in the Park"**

  
  
  
  


"Sora Takenouchi!!" Mimi Tachikawa bellowed as she hung up the phone and stared her roommate in the eye. "I demand to know exactly why you're ignoring Tai!"

Sora glanced up from her writing innocently and inquired ever so politely, "Ignoring? Me? Why would you think such a thing?" 

Mimi wasn't fooled and arched an eyebrow. "You know. You're not responding to his calls, his letters, or his e-mails. He wants to know what's up, and so do I." With that, Mimi tossed her long pink hair over her shoulder and glared.

Sora shrugged. "I've been busy. Tackling this Arts degree and working a part-time job is hard work, you know."

Mimi sighed in exasperation and sat next to her friend on the couch. "You're always talking to Jyou on the phone. You e-mail Izzy and write to Kari. You have room for Tai. He used to always come first. Sora... Just please, tell me what's going on with you."

"Nothing is going on," Sora frowned.

"Come ON! I'm your best friend! Are you going to deny me, too?"

Sora shook her head, getting up from the couch. She took her coat and purse, then walked out the door. Watching her, Mimi slumped back onto the couch and sighed heavily.

  
  


Sora walked briskly down the autumn street of Brooklyn towards her favourite coffee shop. She knew Jyou went there routinely around this time. Perhaps she could intercept him.

Sure enough, as she walked in, Jyou was at the counter. He was probably getting a cappuccino or a café mocha. As he turned, he saw her and smiled. She smiled back feebly, with a tired look in her dulled brown eyes. Jyou saw this and paid for his purchase quickly, then motioned for her to follow him out onto the street.

"What's wrong, Sora?" He asked instantly as they began to walk in the direction of the park.

"I had a fight with Mimi... sort of," she explained, not really explaining a whole lot.

"Sort of?" Jyou replied, puzzled. 

"Well.." She hesitated momentarily. "She insists I'm ignoring Taichi-s... Tai," she almost let the childish nickname spring to her lips again. "We had an argument about it."

"Ah," Jyou nodded. "Well... I talked to Tai, too... He seems to think you're ignoring him." Jyou announced. "From his side, it looks like it, but I can't judge because I haven't heard your side."

Sora smiled genuinely. "See, Jyou, that's one thing I like about you. You don't jump to conclusions, like Tai."

A smile played about the corners of Jyou's mouth as they entered the park. Sora noticed they were walking closer together. She also noticed Jyou was putting his arm around her waist. Without thinking, she stopped walking and kissed him softly on the lips. As Jyou responded, the kiss became more passionate, and soon they were frenching madly.

  
  


Sora entered the apartment that evening, still tasting Jyou's kiss. She shivered in delight and rapture and she strode towards her room.

"Sora," Mimi called from across the room. She was still on the couch. "Are you ignoring Tai because you're jealous? Jealous that he's marrying Yolei? Because, as I recall, you two were really close in high school..."

"Mimi, that's not it at all." Sora smiled mischievously.

"Oh God, what have you done now Sora? I know that grin! It's evil!" Mimi declared.

"Jyou and I... we're... well... in love," she laughed. "We're going together now. As of a couple hours ago."

"Sora!" her friend gasped. "But! But.. You said nothing would ever happen between you and Jyou! Oh, I'm so confused these days," she shook her head. "I've always loved my Yamato and I suppose others changing their mind isn't easy for me to understand."

Sora just kept smiling as she went into her room. She looked disdainfully at the trunk. An idea came to her: She was going to write Tai a letter. 


End file.
